In-game Rules
The original post can be found here. Yell mute *Flaming over yell *Being racist over yell *Threatening over yell *Causing arguments over yell *Spamming over yell (in example if everyone starts spamming something on yell - do not join in, you might be the one that gets punished for it) *Not listening to staff requests over yell (in example if staff tells you to stop yelling or x will happen, do not be mad if x happens) *Luring over yell Mute *Flaming is generally O.K. - but it has restrictions: do not flame staff members on decisions, appeal them. Do not flame to the point where it causes spam. Do not flame with racist or sickness insults (cancer, etc.). Do not excessively flame (staff members have the right to determine what is and is not excessive). If someone is flaming you put them on your ignore list, or report them on the forums if it violates one of the rules! *Advertising other servers *Spamming - keep auto-typers to at least 10 seconds - regional players don't change every 0.5seconds... *Threatening other users. Threats can also be bans if they are more realistic (i.e. there are out of the blue threats for no reason, but there are threats that are substantiated). Something like "stfu nice net" is a mute, whereas "I have your ip, I'm going to ddos you" and then continuing the aggravation will most definately result in a ban. DO NOT THREATEN STAFF MEMBERS OR IT WILL BE A BAN Jail *Standing on other people's fights *Being in the duel arena for purposes not related to dueling your opponent (or watching someone else duel - but in that case STAY AWAY FROM OTHER FIGHTS) *"Trolling" drop party's or host fake giveaways, or excessive trolling such as running through or standing on fights *Do not abuse the request help system. Provide a real title and a real reason *Rushing people at ::13s, this includes but is not limited to.. dh bombing, barrage to ags, cmaul to gmaul... people are still allowed to *3x claw spec and tele, but at the time when both people are aware they are in the fight (afking doesn't count - if you're afk, your loss) *Ragging people at ::13s *Boosting PKP, KDR, or elo rating *Noclipping *Multilogging in fightpits *Delayed rushing *Safespotting monsters (TDS, KBD, AOD) in ANY way (Inside/Outside Wilderness) Ragging *Ragging, AKA attacking other people without the intention of killing them is not allowed. Ban *You are not allowed to bug abuse/exploit glitches unless you are showing a staff member *RWTing *Buying/selling accounts *Using a modified client *Buying/selling runescape gp (unless they are a RSGP manager) *Macroing - this includes AFK skilling WITH an autotyper/clicker *Scamming - Leading someone to believe to receive something when they don't. EXAMPLES - passing off fake items, bugging in a stake, rule *switching,"doubling pkt" *DDoSing or hacking users *Impersonating staff *Faking report evidence *Multivoting (up to ALL your items will be removed from your account too) Refunds We will do refunds for bugs caused by the server (not self-made rules or agreements made between players). In the event of a DDoS attack, it becomes impossible to try and right all wrongs, but with the new systems in place people shouldn't lose any items. We will not do refunds for scams or hacks. Scams *We are not in charge of double checking rules or trades for you *It becomes hard to trace items, and we can't do that everytime someone is dumb Hacks *Buying/selling donations would not be recorded in trade logs, so tracking your items from an alleged "hack" could just mean you trying to exploit us for a refund after buying a donation *Faking hacks to RWT *Things along these lines, as well as the information provided for scams. It will take too much time to properly verify these (or it can be impossible to verify them) - so they will not be done. Misc *If you account share and your account is taken by one of the users - it will not be recovered. In an account sharing situation no one has clear possession of an account, and if one person back-stabs another - then its too bad. Account share at your own risk, and don't waste anyone's time with it. If someone that you share your account with is punished - too bad. Simply - you are liable for your own account, not us! *^This does NOT MEAN you can buy/sell accounts. *Under this, do not buy/sell account services (in which you willingly give over ownership of your account) *Don't abuse the recovery system - trying to recover an account that isn't yours *You can buy/sell dungeon floors. Sadly we do not deal with scam reports concerning this, so this is at your own risk You punishments will escalate from time, to IP to Mac as your # of offenses escalate. Depending on certain situations can be punished more lightly or harshly for the rule you have broken. Punishment evading will result in harsher punishments. If you are not "IP" or "Mac" punished, then you are allowed to play on a separate account... don't play on a separate account to cause trouble - otherwise it will become an IP or Mac punishment